School Nurse
by RookiePeanutCookie
Summary: Highschool AU Oneshot! Rapunzel is a beautiful, kind, yet gullible and oblivious, student, who happens to be the school's nurse's apprentice. A lot of male students like to pretend that they are sick or injured, just to have an excuse of meeting her in the nurse's office. And one of those many teen boys happens to be Jackson Frost. Hope you enjoy! :) (NO POWERS INCLUDED)


School Nurse

HEY GUYS! (-,-) Sorry! I know I'm not supposed to post a new story, cause I was supposed to update on "Little Devil" first. But since it's still in the middle of my Midterm school break, I would have more time to work on my stories. Just to keep you occupied before the next update and as a sorry note, here's a little fanfic oneshot. Hope you enjoy! Btw, it's all in Jack's point of view.

-

Jack's POV

I walked in school, taking off my jacket because of the heat, and passed the nurse's office on the way to my locker.

I saw a long line in front of the office and raised an eyebrow. It was just about 7:30 in the morning, way too early for class to be starting (8:40), yet the guys are already "paying a visit" to the nurse's office.

It's obvious that none of them were sick by looking at their happy faces, so they apparently can't wait to be checked up by our school nurse. My friend, Aster, told me that there is a "really hot babe" (as Aster calls it), that often stayed in the office to help the school nurse take care of the student's injuries or sickness, much like a nurse's apprentice.

Guys usually make excuses of coming to the nurse just to meet her, Aster did that once and came out with a nosebleed. I thought he was just exaggerating but it turns out a lot of people actually ended up like him, leaving with a dreamy face muttering "I'm ready to die" while smiling, after their check up.

I was getting curious of this girl, so I thought I'd excuse myself after the 2nd period. It's not that I fell for the girl, I'm actually the kind of guy who never falls for a girl yet still has a lot of fangirls. I am just going to do an "observation" to what guys call a "hot babe".

Besides, if I really would go there it's not me who's going to be charmed, but it's going to be her that's going to get hooked by me. I smirked, leaving a few girls who saw, fainting, and went inside of the 1st period's classroom.

Chemistry was a real bore and kind of creepy, since I could feel a few fangirls' eyes staring dreamily from my back. I ruffled my hair, feeling bored as hell, and I could hear a 'thud' sound behind me, looks like another fangirl fell. I smirked again, feeling confident, and since this day wasn't going to go as fast as I hoped, I stood up, putting my hand on my head, clutching it as if it hurts, and walked dizzily towards the teacher's desk.

"Sir, I'm not feeling very well. I think I have a really bad headache. Could I please be excused from class?" I smirked inside my head, not wanting to break my façade.

He sighed and wrote a permission slip on a piece of paper and gave it to me. "It wouldn't be a requirement for you to leave school this early, so I suggest going to the nurse's office, I heard that the nurse isn't available, so Miss Corona is taking over her job for today." I left the classroom, feeling all the guys' envy glares shooting towards me, and smirked, my back facing them, while closing the door.

"Miss Corona, huh?" I smirked.

I walked through the hallways calmly and peeked through the corner to see how many "patients" are waiting in front of the office and was confused to find the hallway empty.

I walked in and saw a sign on the desk saying "on break", so I decided to wait and sit on one of the beds in the office, which are provided for the patients. Only when I opened the sliding doors I saw a girl, with her back facing me, topless and she wasn't wearing any skirt or pants, only her underwear and bra.

It looks like she's changing. I think she heard the doors and suddenly turned. She screamed, surprised, as she covered her chest and body with the curtains. I freaked out and closed the doors immediately. "SORRY! Sorry! I didn't notice you were here! I thought that the room was empty!" I leaned on the door, crouching, with a scarlet blush covering my face.

"It's okay! It's okay! You just shocked me, that's all!" Her voice was a bit shaky, so I guess she's still embarrassed.

"Of course she's embarrassed, _stupid_!" I screamed to myself. "You saw her while she was in the middle of _changing!_" I was annoyed with myself and with what I did.

What surprised me the most was that she doesn't seem angry at all. The image flashed on the back of my mind again and I shook my head furiously, while trying to get rid of the blush, spread across my face. I held my chest trying to calm the beating but I just can't seem to calm my flustered state.

"JACKSON FROST DOES _NOT_ GET FLUSTERED OVER A GIRL! NOT _NOW_, NOT _EVER_, AND _ESPECIALLY_ NOT THE STUPID GIRL! Calm down Jack. _Just_. _Calm_. _Down_" I said to myself in attempt to think straight. I breathed out a huff of air and attempted to calm myself when suddenly the sliding door opened and I fell on my back, to the floor.

"Ouch." I complained as I sat up and held my head.

"Oh my god! I am SO SORRY!"the girl suddenly faced me and her face was so close that it surprised me and I blushed again.  
"Are you okay? Let's get you checked up, then" She sat up and took a notepad from the desk and scribbling some things on it, while furrowing her brows, looking concentrated.

"You look so cute" I said unconsciously. I was surprised at what I just said then quickly shook my head while saying "NO! No! I don't meant it that way and-I just-Urgh.." I was frustrated with myself and gave up.

I heard her laugh, it sounded sweet and gentle, and she told me to lie down on the bed. I gulped, the blush never leaving my face.

"What's your name?" I heard her ask.

"...Jackson Frost?" I said, quite shocked that she didn't notice my handsome face (hehehe), or even recognize me.

She laughed again, softer this time " You sound like you're not even sure of your own name." I heard her scribbles of pen against the paper. She looked at me and stared for a while, when I noticed and looked at her, she turned her head and I'm pretty sure I saw a faint blush.

"So, what seems to be the problem?" She asked, still not making eye contact.

"I-I...I uhm.." I scratched my head, _damnit_! I forgot what my excuse was. I looked at my permission slip and saw my reason.  
"Oh! Uhm, I have a headache..and my temperature was kinda warm.." She looked at me, kind of suspiciously and sat on the bed.

"Sit up." She said.

As soon as I sat up she leaned and put her forehead against mine, causing me to blush again.

"Wha-What..are you doing..?" Urgh! What is _wrong_ with me! She looked serious again and furrowed her brows, her lips showing a bit of a pout.

Damn! Does she _have_ to be this cute?! I coughed awkwardly and faced the wall, turning my head away from her gaze.

"It seems like you're not _that_ warm. But why is your face so red?" She put her palm against my right cheek and I blushed again at the close contact.

She was so close that I could kiss her..just a little closer..

"What are you...trying to do..?" She leaned back, making more distances, still looking confused. Is she _this_ oblivious to what I'm doing right now?

"Uhm..nothing! I was just..dizzy! That's all!" I laughed awkwardly, while rubbing the back of my neck.

"Riiight.." She held the 'I' longer, as if she's not quite convinced.

"Okay then, just lie down and I'll get an ice pack. Just take off your shirt, you seem to be sweating. I'll get a towel for that." Then she left smiling.

Damn! I was sweating?! Why the hell would I be sweating! _Jesus_..I smell like a pig. I sighed as I opened my shirt, leaving me bare chested. I just realize that she was going to clean my chest with the towel and I blushed inwardly, not wanting to blush anymore.

Alright. I've got to keep it together! Let's do this, Frost. Stay..._cool_. I sat up and ruffled my hair, making it messier and inwardly sigh.

"I'm back!" She said as she walked back from behind the doors. Then she sat in front of me, on the edge of the bed.

"Okay, this might be a bit cold." She dipped the towel into the small bucket that's holding some water, then brushed it against my chest.

I winced at the sudden change of temperature and shuddered a bit. She looked at me with apologetic eyes.  
"Sorry! I..I'll be more careful, next time.."

I locked my gaze with her eyes, I never really noticed how pretty they are. Twin emeralds are looking back at my sapphire ones, making me lost in her gaze. Her eyelids are so delicate and her nose, small like a button, with tiny freckles covering the bridge of it. Her hair was blonde, pure, gold, blond, and it was put in a messy bun.

I saw her lean closer and closed her eyes, I breathed in her gentle scent, and leaned closer. Then our lips touched. Her hand was still on my chest, feeling how fast my heart was beating. I pulled her head closer, with my left hand.

She cupped my cheeks as our kiss went deeper. She gasped as I put my hand on her waist and I took that opportunity to dive my tongue in. I explore all parts of the her mouth's cave.

She tasted really sweet and I opened one of my eyes to peek at how she's handling this, and she was blushing madly, and I smiled at the kiss, seeing that she's enjoying it as much as I am.

I know I had to stop but I couldn't. Her smell just made me so attached by her touch and her sweet taste made me go crazy and I felt like I couldn't stop myself and had no self control. No girl has ever made me feel this way, she's different..in a good way.

Her left hand was still on my chest, gripping at the edge of my shirt, which is only unbuttoned but was still hanging on my shoulder, her other hand holding the bed sheets.

Unconsciously I found myself grasping the shoulder of her shirt, slowly lowering it. She was just making me go wild! She was just intoxicating, I found myself addicted to her.

She gasped at my action, but I was only holding her shoulder, not yet lowering it, but she stopped me. She seemed surprised at what we just did, and I was also surprised at my action. She stood up "I-I...Sorry!" Then she ran out of the room with tears in her eyes.

I ran after her, feeling guilty as hell, when I caught up to her she was running down the stairs. She noticed me running after her, we locked our eyes for a moment, but then she tripped on one of the stairs because she wasn't really paying attention to her steps.

She closed her eyes, as if giving in to the fall, and is just waiting for the crash. I grabbed her forearm instinctively and held her with embrace.

"Thud!" My back met the floor and she opened her eyes and looked at me worriedly. I took this chance as a way to make things go well.

"Urgh.." I said, pretending to feel hurt, although it did hurt but not so much.

"You okay, Blondie?" I asked her.

She covered her mouth while nodding and hugged me, I was surprised at her sudden embrace. "Why did you DO THAT?! I'm _so_ sorry! Are you okay? Where does it hurt? Let's just go back to the infirmary and I'll check you again for any bruises." She started rambling about and panicking to herself.

"I'm really sorry! Oh, now I'm just rambling" She sighed and looked down, with her hands between her feet.

I chuckled inside my head at her actions, God! She's just too adorable!

"I knew it! I'm never going to get rid of my clumsiness! Urgh, I hate myself." She covered her face with her palm and I suddenly grabbed her back and held her for a tight embrace.

"It's okay. I'm okay." I said as I looked at her. She then looked up at me with tear-filled eyes and a pout that looked like she was about to whimper. I patted her head while grinning genuinely and she looked down again, blushing.

"Although." I said while smirking. "You _did_ reject me and it hurts me _a lot_, if I may say Blondie, my back does hurt," She looked up confused and I saw a little guilt in her eyes.

She looked down again and muttered "I was just...nervous" she seemed embarrassed so she said it quietly.

"Why?" I asked, curious.

"Cause...It was actually my first..kiss" I looked stunned, feeling guilty, but also surprised since she seemed so skilled at kissing that I thought she had had an experience before.

I chuckled "You weren't _that_ bad," I said while patting her head. "But," I said as I held her chin, so that she would face me. Her face is so close to me that I could see her blush and nervousness clearly. "Does that mean you'll consider my offer of being my girlfriend?" Her face blushed an even more darker blush this time.

"But I rejected you, and I left you, and I made you fell and get hurt. Would you still like me?" She looked up; her eyes were big and irresistible. Her innocence is just _KILLING_ ME RIGHT NOW.

"I was just kidding!" I said as I laughed and stood up. "See? Not hurt at all." I grinned.

She stood up, looking furious, and started punching my chest repeatedly. "I was worried, you idiot! I thought you were really hurt!" I laughed at her actions and pulled her head to my shoulder, noticing how big our height gap is.

"Thanks...for worrying" I made her look at me by holding her chin and smiled. She blushed and kissed my cheek and secretly stick a post it on my shirt.

I took a look at it and it lists her phone number. I grinned, feeling like a kid that received a great prize in the carnival. Then I saw her turn around the corner, smiling, then leaving my sight.

-

Sorry I haven't really been posting for a while on "Little Devil" but I'm currently working on Chapter 3 and 4. I promise that I'll post them by the end of the week (about Saturday or Sunday). Thanks for those who are patient with me, guys! DX I _really_ appreciate it!


End file.
